Stormy Night
by LesboDyke
Summary: Ruby is scared of Storms and Emma is there to help make her feel better. Tumblr Prompt. Sister fic to my Snow Queen fic, Storm.


"And kid, you stay in your room till 8 in the morning. If you're awake, read, play with the stuff in your room, but do not come out till 8" Emma said as she shut Henry's bedroom door. Emma walked back into her living room to see Ruby curled up on one end of the sofa her thumb in her mouth as she watched the screen.

"I'm not sure who's more childish. You or Henry." Emma said with a smile as she settled on the opposite end of the sofa and gently nudged Ruby's legs with her feet. Ruby giggled and moved to snuggle against her girlfriend.

"Me probably. Henry is a grown up ten year old." Ruby said as she rested her head against Emma's chest and smiled when she heard her heartbeat.

"I like your heartbeat…" She said in a soft voice as her eyes drifted closed.

"I should hope so." Emma smiled and dropped a soft kiss onto the top of Ruby's head. Ruby sighed contentedly and snuggled down further, pressing a kiss to Emma's sternum before placing her head down. Within five minutes Ruby was asleep and Emma was so relaxed she was near sleep.

It was an hour later when the thunder started. Emma was still awake, and Ruby was still curled up, fast asleep, on top of her. But once the thunder clap sounded Ruby was instantly awake and shaking. She clung to Emma, forcing her out of her relaxed state and straight into concerned girlfriend mode.

"Rubes, it's okay. It's just a storm." Emma soothed, shifting slightly as Ruby crawled onto her lap and buried her face in Emma's neck. Running her hand up and down Ruby's back, Emma shushed her girlfriend and placed gentle kisses on her head.

"Emma… I'm scared!" Ruby admitted as she jumped when the thunder sounded again. Emma continued rubbing Ruby's back as she shushed her gently.

"It's okay Rubes. The storm can't get you in here." She said as she gently curled herself around Ruby.

"Ruby, have you ever seen _The Sound of Music_?" Emma asked as Ruby shook slightly.

"No." Ruby sniffed and lifted her head to wipe her eyes.

"Why?" She asked as Emma gently kissed her on the forehead.

"There's a song in at… It was sung during a storm, to try and make the children feel better." Emma said as she tried frantically to recall all the lyrics.

"Oh?" Asked Ruby, before re-burying her face as the thunder boomed once more. Emma nodded as she finally remembered all the lyrics.  
"Will you sing it to me?" Ruby requested. Emma nodded but just as she opened her mouth, a door burst open, causing Ruby to squeal and bury her face once more. Henry came running through, his eyes full of tears. Emma nudged Ruby, causing her to look up. When she saw Henry, Ruby moved off of Emma's lap so Henry could climb up and take Ruby's old position of burrowed into Emma's neck.

"What's wrong kid?" Emma asked as Ruby curled up on the other side of her.

"You scared of the storm too?" She asked as she stroked Ruby's back and Henry's head. Henry nodded and both of them jumped when another clap of thunder sounded.

"Right…" Emma said as she tried to figure out how to deal with both of them. Favourite things wouldn't work now, as Henry wouldn't fall for that. Then she had an idea. She remembered another song that the older kids from her foster home would sing to the little kids when they were scared of storms.

She hummed the tune quickly as she remembered the words and she smiled before opening her mouth to begin.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds hard  
Against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I'm here tonight._

_Little child, be not afraid  
The thunder explodes  
And lightening flash  
illuminates your tearstained face  
I'm here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning._"

Emma could feel Henry relaxing in her arms, and she could tell that he was beginning to drop off to sleep. Ruby also seemed calmer and neither were jumping at all the thunder anymore.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And it's candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I'm here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real understand  
I'm here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning._"

Henry's breathing was even and Emma could tell he was asleep, but still she kept singing as Ruby was still shaking lightly, though she was calmer than she had been.

"_For you know  
Once even I  
Was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
and to sweep away the fears  
And give a kiss goodnight_

_And now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rains apart of how life grows  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
Till your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning._

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain'll be gone in the morning  
And I'll still be here in the morning._"

Upon finishing, Emma noted that Henry was completely asleep, and Ruby had relaxed enough to be back in the state she was when Emma first put Henry to bed.

"Stay there a sec Rubes… I'm just gonna go and put Henry back to bed." Emma whispered as she stood and carried Henry out and placed him back in his own room, all tucked in and comfy.

Returning to the living room she found Ruby back in her original position of huddled in a corner sucking her thumb. Emma sat down in her original position, and as before Ruby moved to cuddle her.

"Rubes… Why are you so scared of storms?" She asked, stroking her fingers through the brunettes hair.

"My… My mom and dad died during a storm… they were driving back from the nearest town… they had gone to get my birthday present and left me with Granny…" Ruby cut off to wipe at her eyes and Emma gently kissed the top of her head.

"A storm started when they were driving back… Mom didn't see the corner and she slammed straight into a tree… they both died on impact… I didn't find out till my birthday" The room fell silent apart from Ruby's quiet sobs and their breathing.

"Ruby…" Emma started as she pulled her girlfriend up so they were face to face, and she reached out to wipe away Ruby's tears with her thumb.

"Ruby… I'm so sorry…" She whispered before kissing her girlfriend lightly. Ruby kissed her back, applying more pressure and Emma could taste her girlfriends tears. Emma pulled away, smiling at her girl.

"Come on you…You need to go to bed." She said as she grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her to the bedroom.

Emma settled Ruby down and sat with her till she fell asleep then she wandered back into the living room, sitting on the sofa watching a film.

**~The next morning~**

"Ruby! Ruby!" Ruby awoke to the sound of Henry calling her name as he shook her. She sat up groggily and looked at the child.

"What Henry?" She asked, realizing she was still fully dressed in the clothing she had been wearing last night.

"Come and see!" He exclaimed beckoning for her to follow him. Ruby dragged herself out of bed, rubbing at her eyes as she followed Henry down the hall to the living room. What Ruby saw brought a soft smile to her face. Emma was passed out in front of the TV, which was on a channel that didn't operate at this time of day.

"She was so tired last night after looking after the two of us; she fell asleep here instead of coming to bed." Ruby said with a smile. She ruffled Henry's hair.

"Keep the TV low and sit on the floor till your Mom wakes up, okay?" She said. Henry nodded and grabbed the remote from the table by the sofa, settling himself on the floor by Emma's feet. Ruby smiled and sat next to him, close to Emma's head.

Later, when Henry was gone, Ruby would show Emma her thanks.

**Pauley: Probably one of my longest... Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. Done for a Tumblr prompt.**


End file.
